commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
DynamoRox4Sure
DynamoRox4Sure is a commentator who started commentaries in June 2014. He tends to act happy, sometimes mellow and somewhat sarcastic in his commentaries, but sometimes switches to a somewhat arrogant and angry persona if necessary. History He originally started Youtube as a Let's Player in the summer of 2013, but quit due to getting bored of it and his videos not getting any attention. In the same year, Dynamo gained a small interest in commentaries after watching a few of Pikachu0Z's commentaries, particularly his commentaries on Chris Chan and Joshua8428. In June 2014, Dynamo uploaded a commentary on Gligar13Vids onto his alternate channel, DynamoIs4Real, which is now his main channel for uploading videos. The video in question was heavily criticized by Rion "Rhino" Mills, nesmario123, and SuperEpicClay. Dynamo later uploaded two commentaries on SnackCakes2008 and two commentaries on Jared Milton before realizing that his commentaries were pointless. Dynamo uploaded one commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64's video on SuperEpicClay before retiring. Despite this, he still remained active in the commentary community. During this time, Dynamo tried out other ideas, such as making a series called Weird Moments in (Nintendo) Commercials, which was inspired by JonTron's 'Top 10 Video Game Commercials.' However, just like Let's Plays, Dynamo grew bored of it and abandoned the idea. However, in Fall 2014, Dynamo returned with another commentary on Crash Bandicoot 64, this one being a commentary on his review of SammyClassicSonicFan, which received a positive feedback. He began to become more noticed as a commentator as early as February 2015. In July 2015, he became a member of Federation of the Exalted, along with becoming a member of Order of the Dimwitted Doves in November 2015 before the two groups merged together in December 2015. Current Avatars Bolded are Dynamo's main avatars, although he tends to use any avatar he wishes. * Mega Charizard X (Pokémon X and Y) * Ragna the Bloodedge (Blazblue) * Roy (Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade) * Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) * Lisia (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) * Vivian (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) * Hoopa (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) * Nidoking (Pokémon Red and Blue) * Fury/Dogold (Power Rangers Dino Charge/ Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger) * Camilla (Fire Emblem: Fates) * Octavia (MLP: FiM) * Shelly de Killer (Ace Attorney) * Nekomaru Nidai (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) * Mahiru Koizumi (Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair) * Zangoose (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) * Mismagius (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) * Quilava (Pokémon Gold and Silver) * Excadrill (Pokémon Black and White) * Gosei Knight (Tensou Sentai Goseiger) * Vaati (The Legend of Zelda) * Dragonranger (Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger) * Elesa (Pokémon Black (2) and White (2) * Brendan (Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire) * Necro (Street Fighter III) * Kamen Rider Ryugen (Kamen Rider Gaim) * Lucian (Lunar Knights: Vampire Hunters) Avatars No Longer in Use *Newtralizer (TMNT 2012) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Azurill (Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire) non-commentary videos *L (Death Note) Commentaries ''List of commentaries by DynamoRox4Sure '' List of People Commentated on in Full Commentaries * Gligar13Vids (Mega Charizard X) -unlisted- * SnackyCakes2009 (twice) (Mega Charizard X both times) -both unlisted- * Jared Milton (twice) (Mega Charizard X both times) -both unlisted- * Crash Bandicoot 64 (twice) (Ragna the Bloodedge 1st time, the Newtralizer 2nd time) * TheGRVOfLightning (Meta Knight) * ToonLinkPlush64 (Larry Koopa) * LITD Studios! (Lisia) * Eddy the Scammer (Ragna the Bloodedge) * Lance 1000 (two parts) (Hoopa 1st part, L 2nd part) * Seck Boi (Nidoking) * Halofan hp00 (Co-op with Raccoonman 900) (Fury) * JuniorMint Otter (Mismagius) * CommentJack (Co-op with 8363MTR & full commentary) (Larry Koopa & Roy) * Doodletones (Co-op with TheFieryHenry) (Nekomaru Nidai) List of People Commentated on in One Shots * TheZekroms (Vivian) * Leafy Green Productions (Roy) Co-op Partners *Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon *8363MTR *TheFieryHenry People that Have Commentated on Dynamo * DarkAgumon * CommentJack * Derterifii Sucks Personal Life Dynamo was born on November 6, 1996 and is graduated from high school. He is currently looking for a job at the moment and hopes to attend college in the future, wishing to become a technician, although he's not entirely sure of what exactly. Trivia I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much I doubt anyone gives a shit but fuck it I luv you too much * Dynamo has been to Chris Chan's hometown. He cites that it's pretty boring. * Dynamo has also been to Chris Brown's hometown. He cites that it's a bit more interesting since he enjoys being near water, boating and fishing. * Dynamo tends to let nostalgia get the best of him. * One of Dynamo's favorite game series is Pokémon, hence why he has so many Pokémon avatars. * Dynamo's favorite game of all time is Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. * Dynamo was inspired to make commentaries after watching SuperEpicClay's commentary on Gligar13Vid's review on Pokémon X and Y. * Dynamo likes to collect action figures and other types of toys, his favorites being Pokémon, Power Rangers and Super Sentai, and Lego Bionicle. * Dynamo decided to unlist some of his older commentaries because he felt they would attract unneeded attention. * Dynamo tends to compare himself to Kellam from Fire Emblem: Awakening because he sometimes feels not as recognized as others. * Dynamo never learned to swim. * Dynamo is left handed. * Dynamo has noted having rough luck when it comes to technology, having things such as his computer hardrive going bad (thus leaving him without a computer for a month), having his iPod screen crack despite surviving worse conditions, and having his computer fall off of his bed, jamming in the headphone input and redering it unusable. * One of his most common gags among commentators is his obsession with Mountain Dew Baja Blast. * TheFieryHenry, Pikmintric, Evan Yeagy, 8363MTR, and Zumpano are his best friends. * Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard Boredom is a bastard External Links Youtube Channel Zippcast Channel Twitter Ask.fm Category:Commentators Category:O.D.D Category:Power Rangers/Sentai Commentators Category:Pokemon Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Otaku's Category:Potential Fake? Category:Imaginary Friend Category:MLP Commentators Category:American Commentators